


You're an exception

by zoom09



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoom09/pseuds/zoom09
Summary: Another AU fic. When Lex Luthor revealed his true nature to the world and was sentenced in the highest security prison, his sister, Lena Luthor supposed to step up and take care of Luthor businesses but she was nowhere to be found. And surprisingly before she disappeared she sold everything to Wayne Corp in Gotham City. Years later, group of heroes across universe needs to find Lena Luthor because she is their only hope.With history between Super and Luthor, will they trust Lena enough to let her help them without questioning her way of working?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Lena was adopted in Luthor for a reason that made her special.

 

It's been a long day. She was in a long meeting with few important investors for their upcoming even at Wayne Corp. Those old white men just wanted to be part of this even to keep good reputation in Gotham. They had no heart in the details but still they took any chances to get as much as possible from this. Pouring herself a glass of whiskey, she moved to sit in front of control desk in the cave. Skimming through every screen to see any unordinary things happen while sipping her favourite drink, she could relax a bit. It seems a quiet night.

 

“It seems a quiet night. You should take a rest. I heard you had a long day.” - She was startled by the voice from behind. Once she knew who this intruder was, she relax a bit.

 

“And why are you here, little one?” - She smirked at his frown.

 

“I'm not little. I'm Damian Wayne Al Ghul, son of Batman and grandson of Demon.”

 

She laughed at the long name that this little guy liked to drag out whenever someone teased him or in the worst case make fun of him and in that case that person would not get happy ending that day. He is fuming while she sips her drink with amusement.

 

“Sorry, I'm just teasing, master Damian.” - She winked at him, knowing he doesn’t like that title either.

 

“You're worse than Taer al-Asfar” - He is pouting with both of his arms wrap around his bicep.

 

“Who could be worse than me?” - A confident blond woman appears at the door and following her is another beautiful brunette.

 

“That would be me.” - She replies with a smirk on her lips and looks at the blond teasingly.

 

“Of course how can I outrank a Luthor?” - She frowns at that statement immediately, part of her know, the blond just teases her but it’s still sting when hearing that name.

 

“Sara, behave.” - The brunette speaks up when she sense the tense air starts to raise up.

 

“It's ok, Nyssa and I believe I told you not to use that name to call me anymore Miss Lance.”

 

“My deepest apologies, Miss Pennyworth.” - Sara puts a hand on her shoulder and winks at her. This is their teasing game and Lena holds no grudge for this woman. She shakes her head slightly at this childish blondie.

 

“Well well who knows that our great Sara Lance is so whipped.” - Yes, Lena could do it. Lena Luthor had died that night, this is brand new her. She would not sad because of that name anymore. She sips more from her glass and observes the reaction of said blond.

 

“And here, I'm trying to be nice to you, Luthor.” - They lock eyes amusingly.

 

“Sara, we are here because we need to ask a favour from Lena and stop teasing her. I don't wanna nurture you back from the pain that you will get from her toys again. Seriously I don't know what I should do with you two.” -  Sara breaks the staring first and gives pouts at her fiance.

 

“Right, can you look after Damian tonight? We got a news about Darhk. Need to investigate that.” - Sara is using her serious tone now. Lena knows what Darhk has done in Sara's city.

 

“I can take care of myself, aunt Sara.” - Before Lena could reply, Damian had jumped in. The young boy crosses his arms in front of his chest and tries to look serious. But other three women know better. Even though he is smart for his age and behaves like a responsible adult, but he's still a child in their eyes. So they need to look after him. And since his parents are busy with their own business and his aunts will be busy soon.

 

“I would love to look after our young master. I have nothing to do anyway and it seems most of our favourite criminals are in holiday mood.” - She rubs the boy's head and hugs him tight despite his resistance and annoying face. All three women smile at his reaction.

“Thanks, Lena.” - Nyssa gives Damian few instructions about giving his best behaviour tonight and if something happen he should protect Lena. Yeah, even though Lena is a genius around this cave but she’s still lack of proper training while Damian is under League training since he was young.

Lena gives them her new communication device, and give them basic instructions before they head out. Now only Damian and her are in this giant cave. They're observing the activity of Gotham in peace and exchange stories about daily life nowadays to break the awkward air. Admittedly Lena is not a talker and same as Damian except few moment when they can let loose like minutes ago. They find something else to occupy after running out of stories, Lena is focusing on her own project and the little boy is playing game on his phone.

“Lena, master Damian, dinner is ready. Would you like to have it in dining room or in the cave?” - Alfred announced through intercom. He’s Wayne's butler for a long time. He takes good care of his master and Lena since she arrived and she’s really fond of him.

“What do you think, Damian?” - Lena turned to Damian to get his answer. It's ok for her anywhere anyway.

“Here will be fine, it's too big and empty there.” - He shrugged and replied nonchalantly. They knew he had a valid point there. Dining is rarely used these days due to busy schedule of each person in this giant mansion. They usually eat outside or have meal in the kitchen or in this cave most of the night anyway.

“Alfred, could you bring down the food and you can join us here if you haven't had dinner yet.” - Lena gently replied the butler and turn back to her current work while waiting. Even though she is acting as Alfred's niece in public but inside Wayne's mansion he gives her the same respect as for Bruce.

“Why do you pretend to be Alfred’s niece?”

He asked in nonchalant manner. Damian wanted to ask this question long time ago when he first met this nice lady who works with his father. Yes keyword here is “with” not “for”, because Bruce Wayne looks at her as his equal partner in business by day and fighting crime friend by night. He didn't know about his father until his mom had to visit Gotham to help him. Long story short, they reconciled after that nearly death incident but due to their different belief, they still have their up and down moments. Lena was there helping that incident too and his mom has a high regard for her. He knew how hardly to earn trust and respect from his family members but Lena Luthor had earn their respect in a short time. Everyone has their own secret but for curiosity get the best of him.

“It's complicated.” - She replied without looking up from her work and her voice indicated that she didn't want to talk about it. The silence takes place between them again. Only the ding sound of elevator breaks this tension air, Alfred is pushing the food cart through the door and setting up the table on one of the table around the room.

When everything was ready, Alfred politely invited them to have dinner. He said that he would come back to clean everything later. Though no one in the mansion treats him as loyal servant of Wayne but he still keeps his distant from these masters, he could be friend and loyal adviser from time to time but usually he wants to keep everything professional. And again when he left, older woman and younger boy ate in silence. The only sound in the cave is from their utensils’ movements. Suddenly the alarm goes off which alert them. Lena quickly moves back to control deck to check the warning status. Apparently someone is trespassing mansion's area with rapid speed. Since Lena takes part in develop system for Wayne’s mansion, she had implants sensors around the mansion to notify any suspicious activities around the mansion, and only people inside know about this so there intruders will not be alarmed. They do not know what is waiting for them inside.

“Who's that?” - Damian was in his gear now and ready to attack whatever is coming.

“It seems we have visitors.” - Lena calmly replied while typing something on the keyboard. The system that she developed could run every possible test to detect whoever or whatever trespass this area. Now, it can only detect one old friend of Bruce, and the others are unknown but as calm as Lena could be, she turned off the alarm and sent a quick notice to Alfred so he knows what he could expect.

“Who are they?”

“It's . . .”Facing him now and before she could reply, the door opened revealed a beautiful woman in quite a skimpy outfit.

“. . . Wonder Woman and someone I don't know” - This last part died out in her throat.

“Miss Prince, pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you?” - Lena smiled at the strange woman and gestured Damian to withstand his ready in action stand. The boy obligated and moved close to her because he is the trained one here so he has obligation to protect Lena.

“Pleasure is mine, Lena. I think we already passed the formality. Just Diana. And who is this little gentleman?” - She gave them a gentle smile.

“Damian Wayne, nice to meet you, Miss Prince.” - He relaxes a little bit because this woman is acquaintance of Lena and also she knows how to avoid the traps around the mansion. Moreover, she seems nice.

“Diana, please. So you're Bruce's son. He mentioned about you last time when we went on the  mission.” - They shake hand in respect manner and exchanged the respectable look between warriors. One is an Amazon warrior, one is trained as an Heir of Demon. Somehow they could sense the air around them.

“I We need your help, Lena.” - That earned raising eyebrows from Lena.

“We?”

“Actually my friends, they're in trouble.”

“And how I fit in this trouble?” - She asked with a raising eyebrow.

“Your alien detection device.”

“My what?” - Lena felt unease because someone had knowledge about her ongoing project. It supposed to be a secret for now, no one should know about it yet.

“It's complicated.” - and that earned rolling eyes from young Wayne. He heard the same sentence within few hours.

“Excuse me, Miss Luthor. We have guests. I insisted they should wait in the living room.”

Alfred's voice from intercom startled them. Lena sighed defeatedly. She told Damian to take Diana to living room and wait for her. She has something to do first. It will be a long night without supervision due to this unexpected event.

\------------------------

On the way to living room, Diana and Damian walked side by side in silence until the young boy broke it.

“So you're Wonder Woman?”

“I am. What do you need to know?”

“Do you know what really happened to Lena?” - That made Diana stop on her strike. She looked carefully at the young boy and waited for him to elaborate his question more. But he kept walking down the hall and before he reaches the handle to open the door. He said something that make Diana feel wary about reaching for Lena's help.

“Then I hope this time, you all spare her a heartbroken experience again. She's my family now and we, League member, protect our family at all cost.” - Then he opened the door and signalled an older woman to follow him to meet their other guests who are sitting on the sofa in the middle of the room.


	2. Long night

Waiting in the living room was a man in red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest and a red hair woman in well usual outfit with gunbelt. Damian could not make out the appearance of the man due to his mask, on the other hand the woman looked serious and kinda disappointed somehow when she realized the one who just arrived wasn’t Lena Luthor. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Diana questionably.

“She has something to attend at the moment.” - Diana answered unvoiced question in a gentle tone and reassured smile on her lips.

Suddenly the loud bang from the main door startled all of them, a blonde rushed in with a brunette in her arms. She stopped dead once she realized there were strangers in the room.

“Sara?” - The man in suit called out surprisingly first.

“Who the hell are you?” - The blond asked loudly. And he looked dumbfound for awhile.

“Language, habibti.” - Yeah, only Nyssa could care about her language at this moment. She snorted.

“Aunt Sara?” - Damian recovered quickly and rushed to helped his aunts because the both of them looked terrible.

“Nyssa was injured. Call Lena, D.” - He was quick on his way to get Lena here.

“Diana, you're here with them?” - She didn't wait for the answer and move quickly toward the direction that her nephew just dashed off.

“Let’s me help, Sara.” - Diana offered her help because she could see Sara got deep cut all over her body too.

A hologram of Lena appeared in the middle of the room and told them to bring injured women to the cave. She also announced that she locked down the whole mansion for safety. Diana qA carrying Nyssa in her arms while Sara was helped by other two guests. They moved quickly. Lena was waiting at the elevator and she was freeze for a moment when she realized who are with Diana. But she recovered quickly then asked them to move Nyssa and Sara to another area which could be considered as a lab. She told Diana to place Nyssa on the bed first. She took a quick look at Nyssa and thankfully it was a through and through shot and Sara was clever enough to use one of Lena's invention which helps to close the bleeding wound temporary. She glanced quickly at Sara and then locked eyes with the red hair woman briefly.

“Think you can handle that?” - Not waiting for reply, Lena turned back to tend to Nyssa’s wound. They worked in silence under the observing of other three people in the room. The man in suit looked at Diana questioning while she just shrugged because up until now, she didn't know that Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor were aquaintance. And of course young Wayne didn't know that either. They have many questions but it would be for another time.

Once they finished patching up the couple. Lena suggested everyone should take a rest for the night and would deal with everything tomorrow. Alfred helped the guests settle in their guestroom while Lena and Damian helped Nyssa and Sara retire to their room in the mansion. She intended to go back to the cave to work on something else but Alfred and Damian cornered her and banned her to the cave for the night. So she had no choice but went back to her room but who said she would not work in her room anyway.

\------------------------ 

Lena liked to prepare breakfast for everyone in the mansion after the busy night. She  is making pancake while waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

“You're up early, Lena.”

“You should rest more.” - It was Nyssa. She looked pretty OK despite the her wounds. Though Lena forbid her to work around kitchen today, and ordered the former assassin to sit there while she was making breakfast. Soon enough she placed a dish full of pancake and fruits in front of Nyssa.

The guests joined them soon after and it was awkward to see how Lena and the red hair woman tried to avoid looking at each other the whole morning. Diana and Nyssa was exchanging casual greeting and stories since the last time they met. Damian talked to that red suit guy who now was in normal clothes. Apparently, he was Barry Allen, and well he said that he had super speed. In order to prove it, Damian throw a cup toward the nearest wall and Barry caught it easily and earned impressed looks from others.

“Where is your blondie, Nyssa?” - Lena asked.

“She’s ...”

“Hmm, smelling good.” - Speaking of devil. She walked into the kitchen with a big yawn.

“... here.” - Nyssa could only shake her head with this blond.

“How’re you, babe?” - She hugged Nyssa from behind and gave her a kiss on her cheek before taking strawberry from her wife's dish. Nyssa shaked her head again. She headed to the counter to get breakfast for her wife.

“So everyone is here. Care to tell us, what is happening here?” - She talked while mouth full of food.

“Swallow before you speak, Sara.” - Nyssa shaked her head at her wife's antic.

“So?” - Unfazed to her wife's complain, Sara grinned and winked at the guests. They looked at each other to decide who would speak up first. But they were surprised to what Sara said.

“Diana Prince as Wonder Woman, we've met. Alexandra Danvers, FBI agent, though I suspect that information and you, Mr. Barry Allen, apparently you're not who you are suppose to be.” - She smirked at her wife again then lazily revealed their guests' identity one by one and enjoy the shock on their face while continue with her food.

“How, what?” - Barry was shocked.

“You did your homework fast, Ms Lance.” - Alex replied doubtfully.

“You used it again.” - Lena sighed.

Funny thing was three of them spoke at the same time and then looked at each other awkwardly after that. That made Sara laugh uncontrollably.

“Why not?” - She shrugged and looked amusingly at shocked Lena.

“Alex Danvers, I'm working for DEO, Department of Extranormal Operations, we’re here because we need Lena's specialty.” - Alex pointed at herself and slowly explained without giving away too much information. Then she looked at Barry as if to ask for his permission to reveal his secret. Though the man was kinda dense so he didn’t catch up with her. She sighed. - “And for him, Barry, why don't you tell them yourself?” - Yup, not her responsibility anyway.

“What, why, me?” - He laughed nervously. - “How much do you know about multiverse theory?” - He asked jokingly and just got few raising eyebrows from ladies in the house.

“Well, you see. I'm from another Earth. That's why I'm different from the Barry here.” - He kept rambling about how multiverse worked, how each universe had doppelganger that share same appearance blah blah. And actually everyone stopped paying attention at one point or another. Only a nerd at heart like Lena listened to Barry until he noticed that he was actually rambling and stopped. He looked flushing.

“Interesting.” - Lena muttered under her breath.

“Ok. So what do you need from us?” - Sara asked them.

“Actually, we only need the cooperation from Ms Luthor here. She's an expert in anti Kryptonian tech.” - Alex lowed her voice in the end and it upset people in Wayne's mansion. They didn’t want Lena to involve with government organization, especially working with Kryptonian. Even when Bruce had Justice League business, he never asked Lena help if it involved a certain Kryptonian, Superman. Luthor and Super didn't work together. It was unspoken rule between them. But this was not their place to make this decision.

“I'll be ready in an hour.” - Lena said calmly and she slowly rinsed her coffee cup. She left the room in quiet. Others were unable to speak up. Wayne's mansion citizens weren't happy with Lena's decision because they cared. The guests were surprised about her decision because they thought she would put up a bit.

“Damien will go with her, that’s final” - Nyssa gave the guests a non negotiable look before she went after Lena. Sara winked at Damien and went back to her breakfast. She knew how protective Nyssa could be over the little Luthor. She considered the girl as her sister because Lena deserved it.

Inside her room, Nyssa silently watched Lena moved around the room to pack several personal things. She also made quick call to Lucius Fox, closed friend of Bruce and also business manager at Wayne Corp. He was the only trusted one when Bruce and Lena wasn't around. Moreover, he knew everything about hero act so he could help Nyssa and Sara while she wasn't here.

“You don't have to do that Nyssa. He's just a kid. They would not ask for my help if it wasn't serious.” - Lena looked directly into Nyssa’ eyes.

“It's good for his training.” - She replied gently. - “You have us.” - Nyssa patted her shoulder gently before leaving her alone. They were somehow similar, they didn't need to say it outloud. They didn't expect anyone to understand them. Action spoke louder than words.     

Since they still needed to investigate about Darhk in Gotham so they agreed to cover for Batman during this time. Nyssa gave Damian permission to use League resources and permission to use all of his abilities to protect Lena, even killing. It might not be legal in the eyes of others but League had their own way to protect their own.

“Sara, you're a government officer. How could you let your wife teach a kid like that.” - Alex spoke up when she heard what Nyssa told Damian.

“Agent Danvers, not everything could be legal. As long as they deserved the punishment, I don't see the problem there. Moreover, you serious think that an officer could be right all the time?” - Sara winked at her wife and drank her coffee. As a chief detective in Starlight City, Sara supposed to do things legally but being married to former head of League of Assassins, she had accepted her wife's way of working long time ago, especially after seeing how corrupted the system could be.

Everyone in the room was silent and thought about what Sara said. They all silently agreed.

Since they were odd number so Lena suggested to used Wayne's private jet to get to National City instead of letting Barry carried Lena to there first and came back to get Damian while Diana get Alex to National. Apparently, DEO was based in National City instead of Metropolis because Supergirl was there. And this time Supergirl needed their help to save the world from Superman's wrath. They would explain later when Lena meet the rest of the team.  

**On the jet**

“She doesn't remember anything about you.” - Alex broke their silence.

“I don’t expect she would.” - Lena didn't look up from her document. She was reading reports about Wayne's businesses in National. She had moved old Luthor’s businesses to National years ago after she sold Luthor Corp to Wayne Corp. Even though the name was changed but a Luthor still ran it. How ironically?

\------------------------ 

Once they landed, Lena told them that she had arranged a place for them to stay and they were welcome to join her. Since Alex had her own place in the city so she just escorted them toward the place. Diana and Barry were happy with the invitation because they were here to help their friends and honestly government’s arrangement couldn't be as good as multi-billionaire businesswoman arrangement anyway. Moreover, they thought it would be better for them to be closed to Lena and Damian in case something bad might happen to them in the future.

As expected, it was a penthouse in one of Wayne's building in the city. They could see the whole city from the window here. They agreed to let new guests settle down in the city while the three of them were back to DEO to report to Alex's boss.

When they left Lena and Damian agreed to rest in their respective room then went out for dinner later. 

\------------------------

**At DEO**

“You're back. Where is she? What happened? Why didn't you text me last night?” - A blond ran toward Alex when they were walking along the hallway and shot out questions while looking over her shoulder but she only saw Diana and Barry.

“Relax, Supergirl. They had a rough night in Gotham. So we let them rest first. We'll start tomorrow. Everything will be fine.” - Diana reassure the young girl.

“Them?”

“I thought we only need Lena Luthor.” - A man voice raised behind Supergirl.

“Her friends didn't let her go alone and believe me we don't need to be on their bad side, director.” - Alex reported to that man. He was her boss, J'onn, director of DEO.

“Ok. Get them here as soon as possible. We’re running out of time.” - He told them with authority tone and left them alone in the hallway.

“Tell me.” - Supergirl turned back to Alex with worried face. Alex shared a look with Diana and Barry then decided to tell Supergirl, Barry and Diana to meet up at her place within half an hour. Alex needed to run few errands for tomorrow first.  

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be many mistakes but enjoy the idea anyway. Thanks for reading.


	3. Secret reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex had kept this secret for too long. It was time to reveal it. And who better to keep secret than experienced heroine like Wonder woman.

When Alex stepped into her place, her three guests were eating and talking about something that seemed interesting. Her sister waved at her to join them. She looked at the amount of food around them and shaked her head lightly. Alex had to thank to Diana's saving account over years, else they couldn't afford this amount of food these past few days. Superheroes did need lot of food to survive. They should focus on making high calories and small size food for them instead of upgrading weaponry.  

“Hey Alex, you're late.” - Barry raised a small tube up. It seemed he brought that high concentrated alcohol, his friend made for him again. What's wrong with these heroes. They couldn't hold their alcohol at all. At least Kara learnt her lesson or not. Her sister looked red and funny too. The only one who looked sober were Diana. She gave Alex a small smile. She walked toward her room to change into something more comfortable before coming back to join her sister and their friends. 

They ate and talked random things instead of their main problem at the time due to the drunkenness of two young heroes. Everything was crazy the last few days for them anyway. It was strange because apparently only two young heroes were drinking and talking animatedly the whole night. The other hero just sat there and joined in the conversation at some point. Once both of them fell asleep, Alex and Diana had silent exchange before she signaled the older woman to follow her toward kitchen island.  

“What do you wanna know?” - Alex cut right to the chase while getting two glasses to pour whiskey out for them. Time for adult’s conversation. 

“How much could you tell?” - Diana received the glass from Alex with amusing glint in her eyes. She was impressed about Supergirl's sister when she first met her. The young woman was not only protective fiercely over her sister but also very smart for her own good. She didn't expect Alex could take a hint that she needed few words with Alex tonight. There weren't appropriate time since they came back. Thus she let Barry and Kara get drunk. 

Alex shrugged and finished her glass in one gulp before slam it down on the island. She looked straight into the older woman’ eyes and sighed heavily. 

“We were friend in college.” - Short and simple. As if it could clear everything. 

“Ah who were we?” 

“Lena and I.” 

“Why did you think I would ask about Ms Luthor.” - Diana raised her eyebrows. 

“Please. As if I couldn't see the look between you and Barry last night when I saw Luthor.” - Alex poured more into her glass but just sip a small gulp this time. She was swirling the golden liquid around the glass. 

“I'm impress.” - Diana nodded and took one sip from her glass. She smiled at the young girl. 

They just sat there enjoy their drink in silent. Diana knew from experience that sooner or later Alex needed to open up her past to someone. She just had to wait. 

“Do you know who actually put Lex Luthor behind the bar?” - Finally Alex voiced out the question. 

“Wasn't it Superman?” - Diana was surprised at the question. She thought this was a common knowledge now.

“Technically it was his sister.” - Alex laughed under her breath and also shaked her head. She could see a flash of surprise in Diana's' eyes. 

Alex had kept this secret in her chest for so long. She thought she could forget it until the moment she need the help from the Luthor again. She drank up another full glass before looked down at an empty glass and her side of story began. 

**Flashback**

“Luthor, I'm gonna be your lab partner this year it seems.” - Alex announced defeatedly when she sat down next to Lena Luthor, the youngest and smartest student in entire university.

Lena was one year ahead when Alex started at National University so most people already heard about her name. Actually her major was in engineer but she tooks others classes for fun. Who would take biochemistry for fun? Alex stucked with the girl the first day of her junior year in college just because she was late for the first class and no one bother to ask whether Lena had partner or not so teacher assigned the last one to Luthor. She was warned at first that never bother to talk about group project with Luthor because she would do everything in the end anyway so Alex just need to sit and get good grade. But that was not who Alex was. It was group project then there should be a corporation from members. 

Finally she understood why Lena never bother to ask her group members to do the work. In another shared class, Lena had different group members and as expected others let the younger girl did everything. Alex once asked her why. She simply said they were too slow and simple. She admitted the younger girl was right. Whatever Lena did was always too advanced for their peers and she loved her work thus she didn't care whether there would be help or not. Alex told her it wasn't unfair. Lena just shrugged it as if it was nothing. After few months in the semester, she started to warm up to the young girl and found out that she was always alone and had no social life at all. So Alex started to drag her out of the lab or library to have fun. Their awkward friendship started. 

“As if you have other choice, Danvers.” - Lena didn't look up from whatever she was reading and replied in her usual boring tone. 

“Ouch, that's harsh.” - Alex put one hand on her chest and pretended to be hurt. Lena just shaked her head slightly at that antic. She was grateful that Alex still wanted to be her friend after last summer. Her brother just did something terrible to the city during his anti-Superman campaign. Thankfully no harm done so far but nothing could guarantee in the future. 

“How's my sister?” - Alex nudged Lena. Lena blushed at the mention of the other Danvers. She enjoyed making the young girl blush after she found out thing between Lena and her little sister. 

“I don't know what you meant.” - Lena lowered her head to hide her blushed face. 

“Oh, who was out with my sister for ice cream before school starts last Sunday?” - Alex tapped pencil on the desk while staring at the red Luthor. Lucky for Lena, teacher arrived.

“Save by the bell Luthor.” - She whispered before turned back to the teacher. 

Alex's little sister, Kara, visited her last summer to check out National City before she started her first years in Journalism in National. They ran into each other when Lena visited Alex to return the book that she borrowed from the older girl. And thing sparked between these two young girls. Kara's sunshine nature dragged the timid Luthor out of her shell right away. While Alex was busy with her part time job, Lena showed Kara around the city. Two weeks and it made Alex’s head hurt. Because her sister couldn't stop gushing about Luthor during summer. Those two dorks talked and texted via phone non stop to the point Alex begged Lena to kidnap her sister to Luthor's mansion for the summer. 

Thanks god, Kara moved to National already and started her class too else she would spend money on dentist for life. 

Fast forward, Alex was there when those two were together until Lena graduated and decided to stay in National instead of going back to Metropolis to work at Luthor Corp R&D department. Lex Luthor was still a good brother enough to open another Luthor branch in National for his sister. Lena and Kara had the best 3 years of their life before everything went south. Beside Danvers and Superman, Lena was the only one who knew who Kara really was. Alex believed that Lena would do everything to protect her girlfriend. 

Lex Luthor’s true face reveal when he openly against Superman in Metropolis and he tried to convince Lena to help him. He may be a genius but his sister was way better than him in science stuff. Lena refused to help him and also tried to talk some sense into her brother. Maybe beside Kara, Lex was the only one Lena truly cared about but she was too late to change his mind. Lena tried to stay away from the madness of her brother for awhile he figured out the relationship between Clark and Kara. He kidnapped Kara to find a way to to defeat Superman. Luthor was a private person, they didn't talk about their personal relationship and emotion unless it was necessary. Thus no one knew about Lena and Kara relationship. Lena begged her brother to release Kara for his sister, But her brother didn't listen and also berated her betrayal to human. That was a mistake because to Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers was her world. 

She didn’t help either Superman or Lex Luthor. She did everything to protect Kara. With Alex’s help, she collected enough evidences about her brother's crimes and also a plan to release Kara. She didn't want to reveal Kara's identity to the world. Everything went as plan but Lex wasn't stupid. He hid his lab in a place that even Lena couldn't find out easily. When they found Kara, damage was done. Kara was an empty shell. She remembered nothing. The only thing she knew was killed human, even Alex and Lena. They managed to put her under control with DEO help.

They didn't know what Lex had done on Kara and Lena didn't dare to cause more damages for her girlfriend. They worked day and night to crack Lex's code once they could crack his files. Lena asked Alex a favour that she regretted until this day.  

**End flashback**

**“** What did she ask you to do? **”** \- A man's voice startled them. 

“You suppose to be drunk.” - Alex scolded the man.

“Sorry, fast metabolism.” - That was Barry. He awake sometimes nearly the end of the story. Lucky for them Supergirl was still out.

“She asked me to help her erase the exist of Lena Luthor in Kara's life.” - Alex was drunk at this point so she ignored everything. Finally the secret was out and open to someone else. Perhaps this was the time to fix the mess in the past. 

“She could do that? Why?” - Barry asked surprisingly.

Alex snorted and nodded her head and then shaked it slightly.

“I think that's enough for tonight.” - finally Diana spoke up. She signaled for Barry to help older Danvers to bed. 

“I knew this would be crazy at some points. I don’t understand why Gideon said we could help.” - Barry talked to Diana once they were on the way back to Luthor's penthouse. The woman invited them to stay with her anyway. And well maybe they thought they could help two lost souls back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
